Forgotten Future
by Ajhoweyne
Summary: Drika is the daughter of Jack Sparrow and Amanda Swann (Elizabeth's older sister) and now she's trying to find her place in a world of lies.
1. Follow Your Heart

Disclaimer: I own Drika. Disney owns the rest.  
  
Someone once told me to follow my heart. I want to take the advice, but I don't know how. Of course, Advise is not always the best for you. It might be best for the person giving it. The first piece of advice I ever received was "Stay away from pirates." Yeah, well, I bet you can tell how well that worked out. Anyway, I'm lost now. Not at sea, I'm on land. I'm just lost. Should I go back to sea? Should I stay and continue working as a blacksmith? Where do I belong? I do not have much and therefore need to do something to stay alive. I love smithing and I love sailing. The navy is out of the question. Piracy is the only way I can stay on the sea. What should I do? Come on . . . think . . . I'm a nineteen year old girl in the Caribbean and this is the best I can do with my life. It don't amount to much, but I never had much to begin with. The only thing I have that stays with me where ever I go (besides my sword and daggers) is a necklace given to me by my friend. Of course, Will is long gone now. He left chasing a dream. Chasing Elizabeth Swan. Not the best choice, but still . . . if it makes him happy . . . All it is is a black chain with a black pearl held in a silver fixture. it's the only thing he ever gave me that will stay with me forever. His friendship is all but broken in his absence. His former master returned and has made me stop sleeping in the shop. Will used to help keep me alive, but he's gone now and can't bloody well help that anymore. I'd follow my heart, but I find that it's torn in two. 


	2. Broken

Disclaimer: I own Drika, Disney owns the rest  
  
I am so alone. My heart is ripped in two - or nearly. I want to go home. I'm so close to the sea. It's torture! Where can they be? What could have happened to them? I miss them so much. And yet, I feel in my heart that they are gone from me forever. They will never come back for me it seems. My only hope lies in Will, I fear. He's always been like an older brother to me, but I don't think he'll be coming home. it's just . . . a feeling. I feel as though Will is gone from my life. Sure, he may come home to Port Royal someday, but not soon. And if he does, I know I won't see him. Should I risk the navy? Could I possibly make it in? And if so, how long can I hide my identity? Women aren't allowed in the Navy. My heart is falling to pieces and I'm not sure how long it will be until there's nothing left. 


	3. Heartless Immortal

Disclaimer: I own Drika, Disney owns the rest  
  
I'm still here, but no one seems to notice. No one will help me, no one will even act like they see me. I know I'm still here. And now I know I have one choice. I have to go back to my first love - the sea. She is calling to me. She is waiting for me. But where do I find the people I sailed with? I'm stuck here until - and if - they decide to return. Until then, I'm stuck. I feel marooned, except I'm not alone and I've no pistol. How nice. "Yo ho yo ho, a Pirate's Life For Me" I love that song. I just sit here all day and I sing. I sing with my feet dangling over the side of the dock and the salty air blowing across my face. Oh, how I long to be sailing again, even if I am made Cabin Boy. At least I'll be home again. People pass me by and look at me like I'm crazy. They say it's bad luck to sing of Pirates. What about singing WITH pirates? It's great fun. What if they never come back? I wonder. Will I be stuck here forever? Will I always be the heartless immortal? Will someone come and take me home? Will someone, anyone, bring me back to the life I once knew? Will I ever be me again? 


	4. I'm a Pirate

Disclaimer: I own Drika, Seth, and Jim. Disney owns the rest  
  
It's been two weeks since I saw Will last. A week and a half since I've lost hope. Anyway, that's not the important thing here. The important matter for today is finding somewhere to sleep. And finding food. That's always helpful. I decide to spend what little money I have left on a decent meal and a room at the inn, so I walk over towards the pub. I walk inside and go over to the bar. My friend Jim is behind the counter. "Ah, Miss Turner. Back again?" I nod. "Has Will come home yet?" I shake my head. "Not in the mood for talking?" Again, I shake my head. "Is something bothering you?" I don't answer. Yeah, something's bothering me. But why does Jim suddenly ask about that kind of thing? He's Will's friend, not mine. Yeah, I know I said he is, but he's my "adoptive brother's" friend. You know how it is. I ask for a glass of water, which he gets. I sit there for a few minutes, drinking and thinking, and then I ask him something. "You asked me how I was cause there's someone here to see me, right?" Jim sighed. "You pirates know everything, don't you?" "Jim, I'm not a pirate anymore. My name is Drika and I want you to call me by my name." "Yes Miss Turner." "Drika," I correct. "Yes Drika." "So who is he?" "Who's who?" he asked, momentarily confused. "The man here to see me." "What makes you think it's a man?" "Since when do other women come here?" He grinned. "Good point." He turned away from me. "Oy! Seth! Come ere!" A boy who looks about 19 walked over to us. "Seth, this is Miss Tur- er - Miss Alexandra. Drika, this is Vandrieseth." I try not to laugh. "Vandrieseth," I say, grinning. He smiled shyly. "Yeah. Seth Alkenshire." We shake hands. "Well, I'll leave you to it Seth," Jim says. He turns to another customer. "So . . . Seth," I say, "what can I do for you?" "You're the blacksmith's sister?" "Adoptive sister, yes." I pause. "Is there something . . . wrong with Will?" He looks away at this and he refused to meet my eyes. "He sent a message." "Yes?" He sighed. "He isn't coming home to Port Royal. He wants you to take over as the blacksmith because his former master won't do it." I stare into my drink. "Drika?" "Yes?" I ask with no emotion in my voice. "Are you . . . Ok?" "Yeah . . . I . . . I'm fine." He stood up to leave. He put his hand on my shoulder. "You'll be alright. Will would come back if he thought you couldn't make it on your own." "I know." "It was - er - nice . . talking to you," he said. I just nod and stare some more. Will? Gone? Forever? I couldn't imagine it.  
  
After I leave, I go over to the shop. No one's inside. I open the door and step away from the night's chill into the warm shop. Word has spread that Will's former master was driven mad from all the drinking he did and he ran off. Mostly good came from this. One, I can sleep in the shop again and can save my remaining money. Two, it won't smell as bad anymore. Three, I don't have to give up the large portion of my earnings like I used to. The down side is . . . wait. There is no downside. I know how to run things and for the last few weeks I've been doing so anyways. I open the door and step inside. Everything is how it should be. But then I hear a creak from above me. I look up. A shadow passes over me, nothing more. "Hello?" I call. Another creak. "Is someone here?" I hear something fall gently to the floor behind me. Instead of turning around, I unsheathe my sword, knowing all too well that the person behind me couldn't see it. "Drika?" a voice whispers. "Drika, is that you?" I drop the sword as he spins me around. "Will! You shouldn't be here. You've been banished!" He puts his finger over his lips and pulls me into the far corner. "I know," he hissed. "But I need your help." "Why? What's happened?" "It's Elizabeth." "What about her?" "She says she needs to talk to you as soon as possible." "Me? Why me?" "I don't know, but she sounds desperate." "Where is she?" "I can't say, for her safety. Can I bring her here?" "Yes. Go get her. No one comes this late." "What about-?" "He's gone. Went mad and ran off." Will cocked an eyebrow. "It was the drinking." He smiled. "Ah. So that's why Jack's the way he is." I smile back, but it quickly fades away. "Go now, Will. Bring her here quickly." "You know the back roads, right?" he asks suddenly. "Yes, of course. I'm a former street rat." "Then I need you to help me get her here." "Where should I meet you?" "Behind the pub. Jim and Seth with meet you there. Wait for me, and if I'm not there in five minutes, come back here. I can't risk all of us being caught." "But Will, I haven't done anything wrong." "I know, but you're suspected of . . . of witchcraft." "What?!" "Yeah. They think YOU made our old master go mad so you could have a better life for yourself." I sigh and rub my eyes. "Alright. We'll deal with this later. You go get Jack and Elizabeth." "How did you know Jack is coming?" "I'm a pirate. I know everything." He smiled. Then he went to the back door and silently slipped into the night. I gathered up my sword and Will's old one and I headed out of a side door, keeping my eyes and - especially - ears out for any sign of The Watch. 


	5. They Sing a Song of Pirates

Disclaimer: I own Drika, Disney owns the rest.  
  
As I got closer and closer to the pub, I heard voices getting louder and louder. I thought it might be The Watch, but then I heard most of what they were saying. No . . . they're SINGING. Oh great, I thought. Just what I needed. An excuse for the watch to come along. As I turned the corner, a huge grin spread across my face. They turned towards me. "MISS TURNER!" they yelled, saluting me with their bottles. Great, alcohol. Drunk pirates and me sitting around a bonfire singing a song. The song ended. "Let's sing again!" someone yelled. The rest of the men yelled "Aye! Again!" and it started once more. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot Drink up me 'earties, yo ho  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me We kindle and char, inflame and ignite Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho We burn up the city, we're really a fright Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho  
  
We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me"  
  
By the time the song had ended, Will, Jack, and Elizabeth had joined me - away from the drunk pirates (yes, Jack too, surprise surprise). Will leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Come on. These lot are creating a diversion so we can escape The Watch more easily." I nodded and motioned with my hands that they should follow and be QUIET about it. As soon as we were a good distance away from the fire, I broke into a swift, silent run. I heard the others following at a slightly slower pace (they didn't know where they were going) I took many turns and doubled back a lot. I never slowed my pace. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we made it to the back door of the shop. I took my only other piece of jewelry off my neck and used the key attached to it to unlock the door. The three of them hurried inside and I closed the door once I had entered. I locked it only when I saw we were alone. I let out a sigh. A moment later my world went back as I fell in a dead faint. 


	6. Drika's Life

Disclaimer: I own Drika, Disney owns the rest  
  
I caught Drika just before she hit the ground. I laid her down on her old cot made of straw. "What's wrong with her lad?" Jack asked. He actually seemed concerned. "Malnourished. I barely had enough to feed myself, so you can imagine how much she got. She's been on her own for weeks now." I shook my head. I never should have left her, I thought. Elizabeth put a hand on my shoulder. As if she could read my thoughts, she said, "Will, it isn't your fault she's in this condition. She managed well enough when you were around." "Yeah," I muttered darkly. "When I WAS around." I hit my head on the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" "Will, it ain't your fault," Jack said. "She wore herself out is all. She'll be fine, I'm almost sure of it." "Thanks for the help Jack," I said sarcastically. "You're very welcome Will," Jack said cheerily, grinning. I shifted and leaned against the wall. I tilted my head back till it hit the hard stone and I was staring up at the ceiling. Elizabeth came and put her arms around me, her head on my shoulder. "What are we going to do?" she asked sadly. "You've been banished and yet you're here." "You're lucky only us and The Watch know about it though," Jack said. "Wait . . ." I said slowly. "Only the four of us know?" "The three of us," Jack corrected, looking confused. "But Drika knows." "You told her?" I shook my head. Jack took a swig from his flask. "I'm going for a little walk. I'm gonna go call the boys off as well. Don't want them getting into trouble now, do we?" He walked out the front door. I made to go lock it, but Elizabeth held me back. I slumped against the wall and put my arm around her waist. "I don't know what we're going to do, Elizabeth. I haven't got the slightest idea." 


	7. I Can't Tell Him

Disclaimer: I own Drika, Jim, and Seth, Disney owns the rest.  
  
When I woke up, I was feeling OK, but I was starving. I groaned as I sat up, my hand on my head. I felt someone's arm around my shoulders, helping me sit up. I looked over and I saw Will's smiling face looking back at me. "It's about time you woke up," he said. "How long's it been?" I asked. "Three days, I think. Am I right Jack?" "Aye." He walked into my line of sight. "Welcome back Miss Turner." I nodded slowly. "Turner?" Elizabeth asked from her spot on the floor. "I thought your name was Alexandra." "It is," Will and I said together. "When why did he say 'Miss Turner?'" She asked, curious. "It's a long story," Will, Jack, and I said at the same time. Will and I smiled. Jack rolled his eyes. "Anyways," I said to Elizabeth. "What was so important? What did you need to talk to me about?" Elizabeth exchanged glances with Jack. He nodded. "Will, why don't you and I go outside?" he asked. But it wasn't really a question. Will glanced at me. I shrugged. He stood, nodded to Elizabeth, and left with Jack right behind him.  
  
"So, what is it?" I asked. Elizabeth sat on the cot by my feet. I moved them to make more room for her. She sighed. "Drika . . . I think I'm pregnant." "What?!" She smiled sadly. "Will and I got married a few days ago and . . . well . . ." She blushed. "So . . . why is it that Jack knows and Will doesn't?" She looked at me, shocked. "How did you know that?" "It wasn't hard to guess. I've known Will and Jack AND you long enough to know what's up. So, why did you need to tell me? Shouldn't you have told Will?" "I . . . I can't." "Why not?" "I just . . . can't. And I was hoping . . . you'd tell him?" I looked up at her and I saw the hope in her eyes. And . . . the fear? Why is she scared? I wondered. Before I realized it, I had nodded and she hugged me, saying "Thank you so much," over and over again. Well, I thought. Here goes nothing.  
  
Elizabeth and I walked outside. "Will?" I called. He turned to face me and almost missed blocking Jack's sword. "Can I have a word?" They both put their swords away. Elizabeth went out to sit under a nearby tree and Will followed me inside. I walked over my cot and sat down. Ok . . . here goes. I opened my mouth, but the words wouldn't form. "What is it Drika?" I stood up and tried again. Nothing. I tried drinking water and clearing my throat, but nothing happened. "Drika . . . what's wrong with you?" I can't do this, I thought. But why? I sat down on the cot hard. Too hard. The words were out of my mouth before I knew it. "Will, Elizabeth thinks she's pregnant." He stared at the floor. "This is bad . . . isn't it Drika." "I'm afraid so Will." "How can we explain it to her father?" He spun around to face me, eyes wide. "We can't. And we won't." "Then what are we to do with her?" He had nothing to say at this. "We can't hide her for nine months." I paced back and forth on the cold floor. Then I stopped and turned on my heel to face him. "Jack." "What?" "Jack. Jack can take Elizabeth on the Black Pearl. You can go with them." "But Jack doesn't know. And I'm not saying if Elizabeth doesn't want me to," "But he does know, Will. He knew before either of us." "Ah. I see." "You aren't . . mad at Elizabeth for not telling you . . . are you?" He shook his head. "Of course not." He sighed. "I just thought the danger was over. Now it's just beginning." "I know, but what other choice do we have?" "I don't think you have any, lassie," came Jack's voice. He was leaning against the doorframe. Elizabeth appeared at his side. Her eyes were red. She went in and hugged Will so tightly I don't think he could breath. "I'm so scared," she sobbed. "What am supposed to do?" Will sighed. "We have to leave Port Royal." She pulled back just enough so she could look at him. "What?" He nodded. "We have to take you to another island." "And . . . how will we get there?" "The Black Pearl," Jack and I said together. "And . . . where are we going to get a crew?" "That's already taken care of, Mrs. Turner, don't you worry." We all turned to face Seth (who had spoken) and Jim. Behind them were about twenty other men. "We're here to serve," Seth said. And they were. 


	8. Don't Leave Me

We've been on the ship for three weeks now. We stop every once in a while, but nowhere is safe. Jack thinks we might even have to leave the Caribbean. I don't think I can do that. Seth and I have become good friends over the past fortnight. He's really nice to me and he's there when no one else feels like talking. I know this may seem strange, but I don't want to stay here anymore. The Pearl is a great ship and the crew is better than anything I could have asked for, but it's not the same. I can't go where the wind wills. I can't follow the water's path. It's not the same as it used to be.  
  
It's been a month and I just can't stand it anymore. I'm leaving. Right now. It's probably around 1 in the morning. Seth and I are on watch. I'm not sure why though. No one can catch us. Anyways, I'm going to steal one of the lifeboats and make my way to one of the local islands and see if I can get a lift to Tortuga. I know I can find someone there who feels the way I do. I creep over to the boats and am about to climb in when I hear a board creak. "Drika?" I sighed. Seth. "Drika, what are you doing?" I turn to face him. "Seth, I can't stay here. Will is like a brother to me, making Elizabeth my sister. I want to be there for them, but this is even worse than being back home." He looked at me oddly. "Seth, I don't know if you can understand this, but the sea. . . it calls to me. I want to sail the waters the way they were meant to be sailed. No destination, no compass. Just going where ever the wind decides to take you." He looked away. "I have to go, Seth. I'm sorry." I turn away and start to climb into the boat. "Please . . . don't leave me, Drika." I stop what I'm doing and turn around. "Seth . . . what aren't you telling me?" "I . . ." He paused. I take a step closer to him. "Seth, what's bothering you?" "Drika . . . I think I love you." I gasped as he kissed me. I was totally unprepared for it. We broke apart. "Please. Don't leave me." he repeated. I looked up at him and I felt I couldn't say anything. I thought for a moment. Then it came to me. "Come with me." "Wha?" "Come with me," I said, taking his hand. "Drika . . . how-?" I put my hand over his lips, cutting him off. "Let's just go. Right now. Ask questions later." He smiled slightly. He doesn't smile very often, but I love it when he does. And right now . . . he looks so . . . happy. He nodded slightly and I pulled him towards the boat.  
  
I woke up the next morning on the bottom of the small boat. Seth was lying next to me. It was not very comfortable. The little sail was flapping in the wind. I sat up and was immediately pushed back down by its force. The sound of me hitting the wood woke Seth. "Huh? Wha happened?" he asked, still half asleep. "Nothing, Seth. The wind is strong, is all." He nodded and rolled back over, falling instantly asleep.  
  
A few days later, I was brought suddenly out of sleep by the boat stopping without warning. I sat up and saw that we had reached an island. I looked around, and I saw it. I shook Seth gently. "Seth, Seth! Wake up!" I hissed. "What is it?" he asked, sitting up. "Look! Over there!" "What?!" I pointed. "Uh-oh." he muttered. There coming towards us were Jack Sparrow and Will and Elizabeth Turner. 


	9. Never Enough

Disclaimer: I own Drika and Seth. Nothin else  
  
"Drika," Will said slowly, "why . . . did you leave like that?" I threw my arms up in defeat. "I don't know Will. It just seemed as though my world was caving in and no one cared! I guess I thought it was the only way to set things straight." "By running off with Seth?" "Yeah. Sure." I sighed and sat down on my bed with a thunk. I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. "Will, you've got everything you've ever wanted." "Not everything . . ." he said quietly. "Yeah, well, close enough. And look at me. I've got nothing. My dreams are shattered, my hope is scattered, and nothing I do seems good enough for you. And not just you, for anyone. I was always 'Will's sister' at home, and I was 'Elizabeth's helper' on the ship. What were you expecting me to do Will?" He sighed and leaned against the wall. "I dunno Drika. It's just . . . with so much going on right now, I guess . . . I guess I forgot about you. I'm sorry." I ran my fingers through my hair. "So what now?" I asked. "I'm still here, ignored as usual by most." "What is it you want, Drika?" "I'm just waiting for a better day." 


	10. Captive

Disclaimer: I own Drika, Jim and the kidnapper guys. Nothin else.  
  
Later that night, I was sleeping rather restlessly, when I heard something. I sat up and looked around, but no one was there. The only other person in this room was Jim, but he was sound asleep. "Hello?" I whispered. "Is someone there?" A few moments passed and nothing happened. I was about to go back to sleep when someone grabbed me from behind. They twisted one arm behind my back and they covered my mouth with their hand. I squirmed until their hand shifted just slightly. It was enough. I bit down, hard. They yelped and pulled their hand away. In that precious moment, I screamed. I screamed like I never had before. I screamed so loudly that I think the people back in Port Royal heard it. My captor would have none of this. Instead of attempting to cover my mouth again, they hit me over the head and I was out cold. 


	11. I Can't Save Her Now

Will's POV  
  
I heard someone - Drika - scream. She sounded terrified. I threw the covers off and ran towards her and Jim's room, but when I got there, she was gone. Jim was on the floor, bound and gagged. I untied him. "What happened? Who-?" He gasped and rubbed his wrists where the ropes had bound him. He coughed and tried to speak. Nothing happened. "Damn," I muttered. I gave him some water, but it didn't help. He pointed to his mouth and opened it. "Oh God no." I cursed under my breath. Jim could never talk again. They had cut out his tongue. He was only gagged to slow the bleeding.  
  
A few minutes later, everyone was standing around me. All I could do was put my head in my hands. I banged my head on the table. "How could I have been so stupid?" I muttered. "Are you going after her?" Seth asked anxiously. "I . . ." I looked away. "I can't, Seth. I'm sorry." "But she's your sister!' "No, she isn't." "But she might as well be!" I tried to hide the tears in my eyes and voice. "Seth, I can't go after her." "And why not?" "Lad, Will's doing the best he can. But it's in the code. He can't go after a captured pirate with a family to look after," Jack said. "Who made up that rule?" Seth asked angrily, turning on Jack. "Actually, I think that was your father, Vandrieseth," jack said coolly. "Oh." Seth looked away. "So . . we're just going to leave her for dead?" "Do we all have families now, Seth?" Jack asked, annoyingly happy. The others rolled their eyes. "Let's get moving you lazy sea dogs!" Jack called. "Do you want to save her or not?" 


	12. Captive Part 2

I woke up with a pain in my head that hurt so much I thought I was gonna pass out again. I sat up, my hand behind my head. I looked around. I saw three sleeping men: one holding a ring of keys. Idiots, I thought. I'm getting out of here. I snuck over to them and quietly took the keys, silencing them as I lifted them from his hand. They didn't stir. I took the first key and tried the lock. It didn't work. Seeing as there were seven more keys, I didn't get discouraged. As it happened, the sixth one worked. I opened the door silently and closed it with a quiet "click!" I sighed and tossed the keys up into the air. The ring landed on my finger and I twirled it as I walked. "Mission accomplished," I said to myself. I walked towards the moonlit harbor. When I got there, I stopped, dropped the keys, and put my hands in the air slowly, hoping the man in front of me wouldn't shoot. "Well done, Miss Turner. My men are easily swayed one way or another by what they drink. You are one of the lucky ones. Now where do you think you're goin?" "Obviously no where with that gun pointed at me," I said sarcastically. He fired a shot and I flinched, but the gun was now aimed into the air. I tried not to smile. Are all other pirates seriously this stupid? The gun remained pointing upwards. "Now answer me!" he roared. "Where are you headed?" I rammed into him, knocking him over. I grabbed the gun and pointed it at him. I fired once and hit him in the chest. "Home, Mr. Davis. I'm going home." As I walked away, I heard him die.  
  
By the time I'd picked out a vessel, I had figured out that my captors had failed to remove all my weapons. Three of my dagger still remained: my two wrist knives (hidden by my sleeves), and the knife on my belt (hidden by my long shirt). All three were completely flat and unnoticeable. I climbed the rope ladder to the deck. I cocked the weapon and held it in my right hand, my belt knife in the other. More than likely there would be a watch. Even more likely was that watch would now be on guard because of the sound of a shot being fired. Even more so because there had been two shots. I heard a creak and I turned around, gun pointed, but then I lowered it. There was no one there. I let out a sigh. I scaled the deck and the haul and found no one. All there was were provisions for a small crew that would last them four to six weeks. More than enough for me. I walked back to the deck and leaned over one of the rails. I aimed and fired. The rope tying the boat to the dock was severed. I sheathed the knife and stuck the gun in my belt. I walked to the wheel and grasped the handles. I was going home  
  
As I sailed, I thought about what had happened on the dock. I have blood on my hands now, I thought. But it wasn't of my own free will. Even with that thought in mind, I didn't feel any better about it. 


End file.
